epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Owain (Fire Emblem) vs Papyrus
So after my admittedly disastrous joke battle, I figured I should make up for it. I’m going to do what Neo suggested to me and not really make a joke battle, but something a bit non-serious with at least some effort put into it. This is still an April Fool’s battle. Here we have Lissa’s son from the future, Owain, up against everyone’s favorite skeleton from Undertale besides Sans, Papyrus, in a battle of eccentric guys who act in an over-the-top fashion. Also, I’m going to post an actual battle pretty soon, so look forward to that. Let’s begin. Battle BONUS RAP BATTLES OF THE APRIL FOOL’S-VERSE!!!! OWAIN! VS! PAPYRUS!!! BEGIN! 'Owain:' My mic hand twitches for a fight! Who’s my opponent this time? A Don Quixote clone? Ha, prepare to lose your head like this was Genocide! I’m out with Chrom’s army, while you could only wish to be part of the Royal Guards! You’ll be dead by Radiant Dawn when I go Blazing Sword on your arse! You have no named weapons to imbue your power with, no wonder you got killed by a kid! I’ll write down your defeat on your face so you’ll truly fit the name Papyrus! Just drop the act, Papyrus! Even your lazy brother has more power! Must suck if your only friends are a fish warmonger and an evil sentient flower! 'Papyrus:' Nyeh heh heh! Another human to capture? This is certainly a treat! I’ll make you blue like I do to souls, now isn’t that sweet? We can never be friends, for I clearly have very high standards! 'Owain:' So? Even if I love spaghetti- 'Papyrus:' OH NO! You’re meeting all my standards! How can this be? I can’t rap against someone who also likes spaghetti! I just figured I would capture you and then finally achieve my dream! Well, my verse is almost over, so you’re up again, human! At least I don’t make random references whenever I feel like it! 'Owain:' Your rhymes were more ineffective than any of your puzzles! You can’t even use your special attack! Beating you is even easier than junior jumble! Wait, what’s this? I seem to can’t...control...my twitching sword hand! Never mind, I can control it again. You’re going down like Grima, you skeleton man! 'Papyrus:' ...I should continue rapping, but the simple truth is Our shared love for spaghetti is preventing me from spitting a diss! Wait, I know! I now have decided from today That you and I, the Great Papyrus, shall go on a date! 'Owain:' Wait, what? 'Papyrus:' A date, human, a date! 'Owain:' But- but that would imply we love each other or something! There isn’t even a gay option in Awakening! Not that I’m homophobic. It’s just that I’m not into men or skeletons. Gods, this is awkward. Can’t we just be friends? 'Papyrus:' Well, in that case... Hold on! Oopsie doopsie! Before we go on our date, I need to use the bathroom! 'Owain:' Just drop the date idea already! 'Papyrus:' Wait right here! (Papyrus proceeds to jump out of the nearest window, shattering glass.) 'Owain:' ...Did he just jump out a window to use the bathroom? Also, I probably shouldn’t mention that I don’t know what spaghetti is. '???:' (Random monster noises) 'Owain:' OH GODS, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?! 'Flying Spaghetti Monster:' Rawr! It's the Flying Spaghetti Monster, coming straight from the kitchen! Forget Naga and Grima! I'm the god of the true best religion! The only intelligent thing about you is the name of the company that made you! I'm widely loved by the Internet while 90% of it hardly know you! What's with your twitching sword hand? You need to get that checked out, bro! You think your mom lives in her own fantasy world? Look who's talking, yo! Everyone thinks that you're cuckoo, and that's a simple fact! The point of my verse is that winning won't bring Lissa back! (Owain and Papyrus have achieved a C support.) WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE!!! Poll Who won? Owain Papyrus Flying Spaghetti Monster Category:Blog posts